neopolem_buonapartefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Napoleon Bonaparte
Neopolem Buonaparte. :NEOPOLEM BUONAPARTE werd in het jaar 1768, op het eiland Korsika geboren. Zijn vader was de marquis van MORBOEUF, die als bevelhebber der Franschen op dit eiland de moeder van BUONAPARTE leerde kennen. Deze was eene vrouw van geen minder geest dan schoonheid. Haare bekoorlijkheden en haar verstand sloegen den veldheer in boeijen, en onze BUONAPARTE was de vrugt van deze tedere kennismaking. * KRIJGSBEDRIJVEN van den generaal BONAPARTE. In DEN HAGE, bij J. C. Leeuwenstein 1797. De naam Napoleon. :De Keizer lachte hartelijk over alle de vertellingen en sprookjes, waarmede men zijne jeugd in de menigte der in het licht verschene werkjes belaste. Bijna geen een erkent hij voor waar. Dit eene erkent hij evenwel met betrekking tot de plegtigheid van het vormsel op de militaire school te Parijs. De Aartsbisschop namelijk, die den dienst verrigte, gaf op het hooren van den naam NAPOLEON zijne verwondering te kennen, zeggende dat hij dezen heiligen niet kende, dat hij niet in den almanak stond; hierop antwoordde het kind met levendigheid, dat dit niets afdeed, dewijl er eene menigten heiligen en slechts 365 dagen waren. :NAPOLEON had voor het concordaat, nimmer van een verjaringsfeest geweten: zijn patroon was in den Franschen Kalender geheel onbekend, den dag waarop hij viel overal onzeker; de hoffelijkheid van den Paus bepaalde denzelven op den 15 Augustus, den dag namelijk van de geboorte des Keizers en het teekenen van het concordaat. * GEDENKBOEK van St. HELENA, van den Graaf Las Cases. DORDRECHT bij Blusse en Van Braam. 1823 Bewonderenswaardige eigenschappen. :De jongeling toonde zeer vroeg dat hij alle de bewonderenswaardige eigenschappen zijner moeder geerfd had. Hij was haare lieveling, en met de tederste zorgvuldigheid eener beminnende moeder was zij bedacht om de voortreflijke natuurgaven, die zij in haaren lieveling bespeurde, gedurig hooger te beschaven, en hem zulk eene goede en doelmatige opvoeding te laten geven als haare verre uitziende oogmerken vorderden. :Zijn vader, de prokurator, vereenigde zich ten dien einde met zijne echtgenoote, en hoe meer de leer- en weetgierige jongeling hem door de spooren van een hoogvliegende geest verrastte, hoe ijveriger hij ook gemeenschaplijk met zijne echtgenoote en haaren broeder bedacht was om de schoone verwachtingen, waartoe de jongeling voor het vervolg gerechtigde, op alle wijzen te ondersteunen. Noch kosten noch moeiten wierden gespaard om zijne veel belovende geestvermogens door het beste en doelmatigste onderwijs gedurig meer en meer te beschaven, en BONAPARTE begreep de moeilijkste wetenschappen met zulk eene buitengewoone en bewonderenswaardige ligtheid, dat hy de onverdeelde liefde zijner familie gedurig meer tot zich trok. * LEVEN VAN MEVROUW BONAPARTE, GEMALIN DES EERSTEN KONSULS. Kleine weetnieten. :Ik was verrukt over mijne vroege rijpheid. ”Natuur,” riep ik uit, mijn speelgoed verbrekende, ”hebt gij mij met verstand en moed boven den aan uwe andere schepselen voorgeschrevenen ouderdom, begiftigd, gij deed zulks niet opdat ik voortaan met hen gelijk zou staan. Behaagt het u mij tot groote daden te bestemmen, ik zal aan uwe oogmerken beantwoorden. Ik zal de levendige ceder der schepping zijn.” Nu begon ik tusschen mijne kleine speelmakkers en mij den afstand te bepalen, welken ik naderhand altoos tusschen mij en andere menschen gesteld heb; ik beschouwde hen slechts als lage strohalmen, die in alle opzigten door den wind der onwetendheid en der domheid, ginds en herwaarts gedreven worden. ”Volgt kleine weetnieten,” voerde ik hen dikwijls te gemoet, ”volgt den bal na, met welken gij op eene zoo onhandige wijze speelt; terwijl dezelve in mijne oogen niets anders is, dan de gedaante der globe, op welke ik wil uitmunten.” * De GEHEIME MINNARIJEN van NAPOLEON BUONAPARTE, volgens zijne eigenhandige aantekeningen. AMSTERDAM bij Hendrik van Kesteren 1815. Eene zo getrouw mogelyke schets. :Ik wil beproeven om eene zo getrouw mogelyke schets van dezen buitengewoonen man te ontwerpen. :Bonaparte is klein, naauwlyks vyf voet hoog en zeer mager; men kan niet ligt dunnere dyen, armen of beenen zien. Zynen borst, schouders en zyn gezicht zijn breed, doch zonder vooruitstekende beenderen, niettegenstaande de huid zeer gespannen is. Deze heeft evenveel van het olyfkleurige, als van het geele, zonder het minste spoor van bloedkleur, en zonder eenige merkelyke beweegbaarheid. De zacht gebogen neus en de mond zijn schoon gevormd, en zelfs de sterk vooruitstaande kin is geheel niet onaangenaam. De middellyn van den mond zou zeer fraai zyn, zo zy niet te regt ware, en by het zwygen al te scherp sloot, zo dat er weinig van de lippen te zien blyft. By het spreken zyn deze echter altyd sterk uit elkander getrokken en vormen een voortduurend glimlagchen. De stem is laag en meestentyds schor, en er is zoo weinig buiging in zyne zachte stem, dat men naauwelyks het vraagen bepaald kan onderscheiden. Zeer dikwyls is zy ook vergezeld van een heesch onduidelyk lagchen, hetwelk zich in de keel vormt en binnenwaards verliest. De oogen zyn klein en diep zonder bepaalde kleur en vuur, zomtyds meent men, dat zy ligtblauw, en dan weer dat zy groenachtig zyn, doch verliest zich altyd weder in het graauwe en flaauwe. Zyn blik is altyd onrustig en om zich heen zoekend. De overgang van het voorhoofd tot aan den neus is niet zo grieksch als men het in de meeste afbeeldingen van Bonaparte vindt, maar maakt eenen merkbaaren, doch zeer zachten boog. Het voorhoofd is breed, en van geen uitstekende vorm, noch gewelfd, noch plat, en meestentyds, hoewel slechts dun, bedekt met zwart hair, hetwelk hy rond draagt, het geen hem leelyk staat, dewyl het overal dun, zeer regt, en als of het nat was, neerhangt. Dit staat hem vooral zeer onvoordeelig in het groote Consuls-Costuum, hetwelk Bonaparte by alle openlyke audietien draagt. * BRIEVEN uit PARYS geschreven in de jaaren 1802 en 1803. J.F. Reichart. AMSTERDAM by W. Holtrop 1804 Gelaats- en character-schets van Bonaparte. :Alvoorens ter zaake te treeden, zullen wij BONAPARTE tragten te schetsen: deszelfs gestalte is middelmatig, even als die van ALEXANDER; hij is slegts twee of drie-en-dertig jaaren oud, en hij vereenigt in zig de meest tegenövergestelde zielsbegaafdheden, eene vereeniging, die alleen in staat is de grooten man te vormen. :Hij voegt, bij eene bruischende en beproefde dapperheid, eene zig altoos gelijk blijvende koelbloedigheid; bij de uitgestrekte ontwerpen der genie, die listen en dat krijgsbeleid, van welken HANNIBAL zig met zo veel geluk tegen de Romeinen bediende; bij de traagheid in het beraadslagen, de ongelooffelijkste snelheid in de uitvoering; bij de ontstuimige drift der eerste jeugd, de ondervinding en rijpheid van eenen meer gevorderden leeftijd; bij de bekwaamheden van den krijgsheld, de ervaarenheid van den staatsman, en de deugden van den wijsgeer; bij de dorst naar roem en de stoutmoedigheid des veroveraars, gevoelens van gematigdheid en van menschenliefde. Eene zorgvuldige opvoeding, eene langduurige beöeffening van dat gedeelte der meetkunde, ‘t welk men gewoon is genie te noemen, de schoonste geleegenheden om ervaarenheid in den oorlog te verkrijgen; het groot toneel, tot het beöeffenen derzelve, hem in Italiën aangebooden, alles heeft saamgeloopen, om de buitengewoone begaafdheden van deezen grooten man te ontwikkelen, en Frankrijk te toonen, dat het ook zijnen WASHINGTON bezit. * LEVEN en DAADEN van BONAPARTE, van deszelfs kindsheid tot aan den vreede van Luneville. DE HAGE, bij I. van Cleef. 1801 Bestand:NN-Buonaparte.jpg Bestand:NN-Bonaparte.jpg Bestand:NN-Bonaparte I.e Consul.jpg Een innemend gelaat kon hij zich niet geven. :Naarmate NAPOLEON BUONAPARTE meerder magt en aanzien kreeg, nam zijn stroef en achterhoudend karakter toe. Lieden, welke gemeenzaam bekend waren met hun, die dagelijks met den Vorstlijken eersten Consul omgingen, verzekerden mij, dat hij zelfs voor zijne beste vrienden ondoorgrondelijk was. In het openbaar nam hij echter een zooveel mogelijk open en vriendelijk gelaat aan; doch zekerlijk kostte hem dit moeite, en welke moeite hij ook nam, een innemend gelaat kon hij zich niet geven. * FRAGMENTEN van AANTEEKENINGEN betrekkelijk NAPOLEON BUONAPARTE en ZIJNE REGERING. Door A. van der Willingen. HAARLEM bij A. Loosjes 1814 Zoodanig moet een groot man beminnen. :Toen ik de papieren van de keizerin Maria Louiza heb doen doorzoeken, heb ik eene phrase daarin gevonden, die mij heeft bevallen, en die ik op staanden voet heb afgeschreven: ”Het hart van Napoléon is als lava van den vuurspuwenden berg, vloeibaar zoo lang zij brandend is, en die in hardheid het marmer tart, wanneer zij koud is.” Zoodanig moet een groot man beminnen; de liefde moet in hem niet anders zijn, dan eene physieke razernij, op welke de grootste kalmte volgt, wanneer dezelve is voldaan. * Vervolg op De Geheime Geschiedenis van het Hof en Kabinet van St. Cloud. AMSTERDAM, bij H. Gartman. 1814 Zonderlinge gesteldheid. :Eene opmerkelijke bijzonderheid is het, dat de Keizer nooit zijn hart heeft voelen kloppen. Hij heeft het den heer CORVISART en mij dikwijls gezegd, en meer dan eens liet hij ons de hand op zijne borst leggen, om de proef te nemen van die zonderlinge gesteldheid; en nimmer voelden wij de minste klopping. * GEDENKSCHRIFTEN van CONSTANT, eersten kamerdienaar des Keizers. AMSTERDAM, bij G.J.A. Beijerinck. 1832 Buonaparte at veel. :Gedurende den tijd dat BUONAPARTE aan boord van de Bellerophon was, leefden wij, opzettelijk tot zijn genoegen, geheel op de Fransche wijze; dat is te zeggen, ten tien ure des morgens werd een warm maal voorgediend, en een tweede des avonds ten zes; en zoo na geleken beiden elkander in ieder opzigt, dat een vreemdeling, in de kajuit komende, moeite zou gehad hebben, om het ontbijt van het middagmaal te onderscheiden. Zijn maitre d’ hôtel nam de vleeschgerechten (joints) van de tafel, sneed ze aan stukken en diende ze rond. BUONAPARTE at veel, en gemeenlijk sterk, vast voedsel; in het drinken was hij ten uitersten onthoudend, bepalende zich bijna geheel tot rooden wijn (claret), en zelden meer dan een half pintje bij een maaltijd gebruikende. Terstond na den eten werd sterke koffij rondgediend, en daarop eenig likeur, waarna hij van tafel opstond, durende de geheele maaltijd zelden langer dan twintig of vijf en twintig minuten; en men heeft mij gezegd, dat hij, gedurende den tijd dat hij aan het hoofd der Fransche regering was, nooit meer dan vijftien minuten tot dit oogmerk besteedde. * VERHAAL van de overgave en het verblijf van NAPOLEON BUONAPARTE, aan boord van het engelsche schip van oorlog BELLEROPHON. door F. L. MAITLAND. AMSTERDAM bij G.J.A. Beijerinck. 1826 Het schrift van Napoleon. :Het schrift van NAPOLEON was altoos zeer slecht geweest, en hetzelve was in de laatste tijden onleesbaar geworden. De secretarissen, die gewoon waren zijn schrift te lezen, konden alleen de letters ontcijfferen. In zijne naamteekening was het onmogelijk meer dan de drie eerste letters te onderscheiden, en het overige bestond slechts uit eenige wanstaltige trekken. Niets was ongemakkelijker dan de post van eerste secretaris van NAPOLEON. De heer DE MENNEVAL nam sedert tien jaren deze werkzaamheden waar. De keizer benoemde hem vervolgens tot secretaris der bevelen van MARIA LOUIZA, en stelde hem haar als een zeer bescheiden en achtenswaardig man voor; doch welke hij door overmatigen arbeid bedorven had. Er verliep ook, inderdaad, geen nacht of hij ontbood hem om het een of ander op te schrijven, en dat gebeurde herhaalde reizen in eenen nacht. * GEDENKSCHRIFTEN en ANEKDOTES, betrekkelijk het hof van NAPOLEON BUONAPARTE. AMSTERDAM bij J.C. van Kesteren. 1818 Voor de eerstemaal bevond ik mij in het vuur. :Ik bestudeerde de krijgskunst, niet op het papier, maar op het terrein zelf. Voor de eerstemaal bevond ik mij in het vuur bij een klein gevecht van tirailleurs aan den kant van Mont Genevre. De kogels waren weinig in getal; zij deden niets, dan eenige onzer lieden kwetsen. Ik voelde geene aandoening; het was der moeite niet waardig; ik sloeg het gevecht gade. Het kwam mij voor, dat men aan beide kanten geen oogmerk had, om met dit vuur iets beslissends te verrigten. Men schoot slechts op elkander, om zijn geweten te bevredigen, en dewijl het in de oorlog gebruikelijk is. Deze nietigheid in bedoeling mishaagde mij; de tegenstand maakte mij verdrietig; ik verkende ons terrein, nam het geweer eens gekwetsten, en bewoog den onnoozelen kapitein, die ons aanvoerde, om zijn vuur te versterken, terwijl ik met een dozijn manschappen zou aftrekken, om den Piemontezen den terugtogt af te snijden. :Het was mij gemakkelijk voorgekomen, eene hoogte te bereiken, die hunne positie bestreek, terwijl wij door een klein dennenbosch trokken, aan hetwelk onze linkervleugel leunde. Onze kapitein werd warm; zijn volk won terrein; het zond den vijand toe, en zoodra hij begon te wankelen, liet ik mijne lieden voorrukken. Ons vuur verhinderde zijnen terugtogt; wij deden er eenigen sneuvelen en namen er twintig gevangen. De rest ontkwam. :Ik heb mijn eerste krijgsbedrijf verhaald, niet, dewijl het mij den rang van kapitein bezorgde, maar dewijl het mij in het geheim der krijgskunst inwijdde. Ik merkte, dat het gemakkelijker viel, dan men meent, eenen vijand te slaan, en dat deze groote kunst bestaat in bij het gevecht niet te aarzelen, en vooral geene andere, dan beslissende, bewegingen te maken, dewijl men den soldaat alleen op deze wijze aanvuurt. * HANDSCHRIFT, langs een onbekend kanaal gekomen van St. HELENA, of LEVENSBESCHRIJVING van NAPOLEON BUONAPARTE, door hem zelven. ROTTERDAM bij Arbon en Krap. 1817 Den dapperen was zijn aanblik de lieflijkste zonneschijn. :De egtgenoote van BUONAPARTE kwam nu ook in Italiën, welke het uitvoerend bewind derwaard gezonden had; want men verhaalt, dat Italiën al deszelfs boelinnnen opgeroepen had, ten einde het hart van den jongen krijgsheld in boeijen te slaan, doch vergeefsch. BUONAPARTE was geen minder getrouw egtgenoot, dan goed veldheer. Hij bezogt telkens de soldaaten in hunne legeringen, en voedde door zijne geestige invallen en kloeke gedagten hunnen moed nog meer. De oorlog met al deszelfs moeilijkheden en gevaaren werd hun door zulke bemoedigingen en opwekkingen tot een tijdverdrijf. Maar BUONAPARTE werd door de soldaaten ook niet minder gevreesd, dan geagt. Voor den bloodaart was hij een donderweêr, den dapperen was zijn aanblik de lieflijkste zonneschijn. Wanneer dodelijk gewonden hem gewaar werden, riepen zij hunne wapenbroeders toe: Goeden moed, vrienden! de zegen is aan ons. En als BUONAPARTE eens eenen krijgsman, die reeds lag te zieltogen, gewaar werd, riep deze uit: ”Ik sterf gelukkig, generaal! de overwinning is aan ons, de republiek leeve!” Een ander stervende zeide tegen hem: ”Ik sterf voor de republiek, maak, dat ik nog hore, dat de zegenpraal volkomen zij, en stierf. * KRIJGSBEDRIJVEN van den generaal BONAPARTE. In DEN HAGE, bij J. C. Leeuwenstein 1797. Als konde ik in niets dan in bloed te storten behagen scheppen. :28sten– Napoleon sprak weder over de op hem gemaakte spot- en schimpschriften. "Tot nu toe, "zeide hij, "hebt gij mij er geen gebragt, hetwelk eenig antwoord verdient. Goldsmith, Pichon en Quarterly Review zijn zo o verachtelijk, dat zij geene andere opmerking verdienen, dan op iedere bladzijde faux, faux, te schrijven. De eenigste waarheid, welke ik bij hun gevonden heb, is, dat ik, op zekeren dag, op het slagveld eenen officier, ik meen dat het Rapp was, met deszelfs gelaat geheel met bloed overspat, ontmoette, en uitriep, oh, comme il est beau! Dat is, inderdaad, waar genoeg, en hiervan hebben zij eene misdaad gemaakt. Dat ik de dapperheid van een braaf soldaat met welgevallen zag, en dezelve bewonderde, moet nu als eene misdaad voorkomen, en als konde ik in niets, dan in bloed te storte, behagen scheppen. Doch de nakomelingenschap zal mij het regt, hetwelk mij thans geweigerd wordt, doen wedervaren. Als ik de dwingeland en dat monster was, zouden dan het volk en de troepen met die geestdrift mij te gemoet gevlogen zijn, toen ik met een handvol manschappen, van Elba in Frankrijk aanlandde ? Zoude ik in optogt naar Parijs hebben kunnen trekken, en mij zelven op den troon plaatsen, zonder een enkel musketschot te hebben doen afvuren ? Vraag de franschen ? vraag de italianen ? " * NAPOLEON IN BALLINGSCHAP of STEM UIT St. HELENA, Barry E. O’ Meara, DORDRECHT, bij Blussé en Van Braam 1822 In één zin, u noeme ik - een monster! :U, op wien Frankrijk en de Menschheid éénmaal hunne schoonste verwachting gevestigd hadden; u, die de hersteller van zoo vele gapende wonden, de geesel van bijgeloof en volksverdrukking, de apostel der ware vrijheid, de bevrediger en verlichter eener wereld hadt kunnen zijn; u, wien de Voorzienigheid daartoe met zulk eene genie, zulke talenten, zulk een ijzeren ligchaamsgestel had toegerust, en den Franschen toegevoerd ten schuts-engel in omstandigheden, welke niets minder dan eenen NAPOLEON vereischten; u, die, eene zoo heerlijke bestemming verradende, — Godsdienst, eer, pligt en menschelijkheid verzakende, de ORANGZEB, de ATTILA uwer eeuw hebt kunnen worden; u, die jaren lang de Republikein, den vriend der verlichting en des vredes huicheldet, om als een listige slang u op te wringen tot aan dat hart, waarin gij uwen doodenden angel booren wildet; u, die met tijgerlist de oppermagt overweldigd hebbende, en nu in ééns de lammerenhuid afwerpende, u op uwe gillende prooi stortte, ten einde, na het uitzuigen des laatsten bloeddroppels, uw’ ijzeren klaauw ook aan andere volken te slaan, geheel Europa te verslinden, en alle zijne kroondragers als wormen aan uwe voeten te doen kruipen; u, die, ter bereiking van dit doel, het bloed der Franschen, en van welk volk niet ? – hebt doen stroomen in geheele rivieren, van den Borysthenes af tot aan den Ebro, Taag en Wezer, overal schrik, verwoesting en wanhoop verspreidende; u, die de opkomende verlichting en veredeling der Menschheid, misschien voor eeuwen, hebt terug gedrongen in een’ zwarten nacht van barbaarschheid, dweepzucht en gewetensdwang, wier bloedige toortsen zoo moeijelijk weder zijn uit te dooven; u, die de Almagt zelve hebt durven trotseeren, en hare elementen tegen u uittarten; — NAPOLEON! u, die dit helsch verraad aan Frankrijk, een de Menschheid, aan mijn Vaderland, en aan mijnen God gepleegd hebt – klage ik aan voor de vierschaar der Rede en der Regtvaardigheid; u noeme ik – een monster! – * NAPOLEÓNTISCHE REDEVOERINGEN. Door W. A. Ockerse. AMSTERDAM bij Johannes van der Hey 1815 Externe links Wikipedia: Napoleon Bonaparte